Remus Saintaubin-Galey
Remus Saintaubin-Galey is an 8th Generation Ventrue in Santa Maia . He is the Sire of Matsudaira Tagakashi and Slater. He is the ex-Primogen of the Ventrue and the current Prince of Santa Maia. Description Remus interacts mostly with those of his clan, though he is a fierce negotiator when it comes to non-clan disputes as well. It is not merely his impressive build, broad shouldered and large-chested, it is also the large beard that makes Remus stand out in any crowd. He tends to only wear hand-tailored white suits. Mortal Life Born in France, a fourth son of a French general and an English mother. He entered the navy by the wish of his father at a young age, and rose to the rank of Captain. An excellent strategist, he took part in many battles in service of the Kingdom of France, but felt cheated out of his youth. Turning his back on his Country and family, Remus sought to reinvent himself. The Intercolonial wars came right on time, and sensing the impending defeat of the French he had already defected and moved to New England by the end of Queen Anne's War, where his bilingualism and military advice was both appreciated and rewarded. He carefully exploited his dual heritage, using the Anglo-French rivalry to his advantage. He did not remain inactive for long and started a sect comprised mostly of British loyalists. At this time, he caught the eye of an ambitious Ancilla, who was impressed with his leadership skills and lack of moral restraints. Life after Embrace Following his disappearance from the public eye due to his embrace, he returned to his sect, which had escalated into a covert terrorist organization. Armed with new knowledge of the world, he added a dash of occultism to the sect and resumed his role as leader. This was relatively easy for him to do, as he had become something short of a legend amongst those that were indoctrinated around or after his apparent death. His cult's real objective, however, became the indoctrination of his feeding preference. During the revolution some decades later, those of the cult still possessing a Loyalist mindset fought against the minutemen and inadvertently caused Remus to be discovered by the inquisition. Barely managing to handle the situation, he purged his cult and shifted its focus merely on occult practices and carnal pleasures, whilst still keeping it's true purpose in check. The hunt, however, took its toll and Remus was driven into torpor, but not before securing the spread of his food into the East Coast. At this time he also embraced Slater. Left to its own devices once more, the cult took root in Santa Maia. Upon his awakening, Remus settled in the Crimson City and started building his empire. He paid little heed to the bitch and her princeling, but he did cultivate alliances in their domain, and sooner or later he became part of the court. In the last few years his activity has increased, as has that of his clan. Since the Kuei-jin first became a problem a few years ago, Remus has been the head of anti-Cathayan rhetoric. After Richard negotiated for a peace with the Kuei-jin, Remus set his plan in motion. Valentine was ordered to kidnapp the Kuei-jin equivalent of the Keeper of Elysium, Slater hunted down one of the Cathayans themselves while Harvey and Matsudaira masterfully executed the burning down of Elysium and succesfully blamed it on the Kuei-jin. All that was needed afterwards was a few sentences to turn the city against Richard, and the now ex-Prince stepped down peacefully and left Santa Maia for Britain. As the new Prince, Remus has proven both capable and well-liked, holding private audiences whenever they are requested and reforming the domain system. He has recently promoted Melody to Scourge, reorganised the domains of the Tremere to their liking, completely remodeled Elysium and given the Anarchs their own feeding grounds. Ghouls Write the second section of your page here. Trivia Write the second section of your page here. Category:Ventrue Category:Camarilla Category:Primogen Category:Prince